


The First Raid

by OpheliaHall



Series: The Multi Skyverse [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: I should be sleeping, Multi, Posting this after two months sitting unpublished, Pray for me, Time to start my massive project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaHall/pseuds/OpheliaHall
Summary: Call for backup?





	The First Raid

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahahaha it's 1am and I'm tired but here's the start of a series of sorts that I've been planning for a few months, now. This has been sitting in my folder for about two months, but I finally have the bravery (or just tiredness) to finally post it. This is the start of a multi-verse collection, pretty much giving background info for it all. I hope you enjoy it!

Djeeta continued her assault on the foe in front of her. She bit back a curse as the giant creature in front of her stood unaffected by her attack. Scratches littered its body, barely noticeable if not for her knowing where they should be from her strikes. She hadn’t even been able to draw blood. Her crew stood by her, equally frustrated and worn at the hopelessness that loomed over them. The supporters of the crew were healing as quickly as they could, but they could only watch as their comrades fell one by one. Revivals were incredibly difficult and took time, not to mention the mental toll it took on each person. The panic felt after revival was almost too much to continue for many of them. Their crew was stubborn, though, and each person hobbled up on shaky knees to prepare for another attack. They knew the consequences that would befall this island- and possible all of Skydom- if they failed here. They had to keep attacking, even if they had little to no chance. They continued their barrage of attacks, but as the front line faced death for the 5th time, many could only lie there in agony. 

Djeeta could barely move, only hearing the sound of chaos around her as her friends were being slaughtered. Tears pricked at her eyes, though she wasn’t sure if they actually fell or not- her body had become numb. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. In her haze she felt a pull in the back of her mind. Lyria? No, her connection felt different. What was that? She tried to chase it, to locate the source. The feeling began to spread throughout her body, though she couldn’t grasp it. It felt as if it was overcoming her, making her desperate to say something. She tried and tried to find the words this foreign feeling was urging her to say. Soon the sound around her faded, and the momentum built up until she yelled the words that were so simple, yet so needed, “I need backup!” She felt a ping somewhere in her mind that eased her heart, which felt ridiculous. She had yelled something so pathetic in front of her comrades who were dying in droves and all she could do was call out for help to no one. There was no one to hear her cries-ah, she was crying. She could finally feel the tears sliding down her face. She could feel the last bit of her hope fading, then she felt a hand on her face.

A gentle hand wiped away her tears, and she felt her body start to heal. Her eyes cracked open to see who it was who had made their way over to her. The eyes she saw were both foreign and yet familiar. A man in a black outfit with brown hair peeking through his hood stood over her, assessing her. She heard someone speaking behind him, to which he gave a short reply. She could feel herself being healed even faster, her energy beginning to return to her. Once she had the energy-and the willpower- to sit up, he extended a hand and helped her. He kept her steady as she fought to keep her balance and not fall back. He spoke softly to her, keeping her focus on him so she could gain her bearings. She started to move her eyes, and then her head, to see the fate of her friends, when a loud crack echoed through the large area. She startled and turned to the source, watching as the beast that had terrorized her so much lost one of its wings in a single hit. The shock was almost too much, but the hand on her shoulder kept her grounded. She searched for where the hit came from, finding a man with a gun. She paused. He looked just like the man who had helped her. There were some people around him that she didn’t recognize, but they all exuded confidence and years of martial prowess. Just as she started to open her mouth to ask who these mystery twins were, another man strode next to her.

A man in a white suit and...rabbit ears...looked over her as he tapped his large staff on the ground. He nodded before smiling down at her, “looks like you’re all healed up. You’re pretty banged up mentally, though, so take a breather. Your other selves are here to help.” You blinked. The man keeping you steady spoke up, “Wouldn’t it be better to tell her that AFTER she heals mentally?” The staff wielder shrugged, “I’m the healer in this raid, so what I say goes. She’ll be fine!” Djeeta felt like she was about to pass out again, so she begged to differ. Perhaps she was simply hallucinating? More loud noises were heard in the direction of the large creature. Djeeta turned her head and saw- ok now she most certainly must be hallucinating- herself in a beautiful dress dancing with a woman as she cut deep gashes into the legs of the monster. The dancing partner sent skeletons towards the beast as she leaned the Djeeta look-a-like down for a dip. It would be a very beautiful battle to watch if not for how utterly bizarre this was. She saw more people come to attack the beast, surprised to see Eustace and Rackam among them. She looked over to where they last were and saw them sitting up watching the spectacle with just as much awe as her. She looked back and saw yet another look-a-like of her sitting on a blanket with a...picnic basket? A few men were around her preparing food for her as she sat calmly so close to the danger. The look-a-like met eyes with Djeeta, giving a smile and a wave. Djeeta blacked out.

She woke up with her head in Katalina’s lap, Lyria and Vyrn looking at her with worry. Had it been just a dream? What happened? She voiced her last thought, but found she spoke in barely a whisper. A familiar voice told someone to give her some water, and she was shortly leaned up enough to drink safely. After a few minutes she recovered enough to sit up, still groggy, but feeling much better than she had before. She saw the group that had come to her rescue, all of the men looking exactly the same and the two women looking exactly like her. She felt light headed again, but her nose caught the scent of something delicious cooking. Her stomach growled and she blushed lightly, hoping no one heard that. A plate was nudged to her, and she looked over to see it was Eustace. He looked far more caring than the Eustace she knew, however. His eyes were soft and he held a small, reassuring smile while he held the plate out. A voice rang out to the side, “Eustace, stop seducing all of my other selves!” Eustace’s ears perked up and a blush graced his face, diverting his eyes to the side. “I am doing no such thing. I am simply helping your alternate self,” he replied. Djeeta could hear laughter from a few people around her. She took the moment to fully take in her surroundings. It seems more picnic blankets were brought and the multiple people and their crews were laid out relaxing. Her eyes widened when she saw a huge barbecue pit roasting pieces of the beast. She glanced at the plate of delicious smelling meat, shocked at the idea that the monster was literally being served to her. She didn’t have the energy to question if it was morally right to eat the creature, so she just thanked him and reached a wary hand to grab the plate. Lyria helped hold it, making sure it wouldn’t drop. Vyrn rested beside Djeeta comfortingly.

The dancing Djeeta from before came up to sit in front of her. She spoke kindly, “eat a few bites and then I’ll explain, ok?” Djeeta simply nodded and took a few bites of the meat. It was as delicious as it smelled. She took a few more bites, not realizing just how hungry she was. Katalina gave her some more water to drink, which she happily took. Once it seemed like she was more in her right mind, the dancing Djeeta cleared her throat, “So, it seems this is your first time doing a raid. To clarify, a raid is a battle with a creature of extreme strength, often not able to be defeated alone. Once you get stronger, of course, a raid for this type of creature will be easy. There are always harder monsters to beat, though, which is where we come in. In this universe, you exist. Just you, and only you. In another universe, I exist. I am from the same background as you, or at least very similar, and we both share the same fate of journeying to the end of the sky with Lyria and our crew members. Our crew members can vary based by each universe, but our goal is still the same. Everyone in this world has an alternate self in my world, and in many other universes. There are some variances, however. Those men back there,” she gestured to the male twins behind her, “ are all alternate versions of us born as male.” She paused a moment so that could sink in. Djeeta did her best to fathom the possibility of multiple universes, but currently it was just giving her a headache. She ate more of her meal and chugged another glass of water. Her look-a-like, or other self, waited patiently.

Once Djeeta looked back up to the other woman, she continued. “So, small things differ with each universe. I prefer to fight through dance, for example, while Sae over there prefers blasting people with firebolts. We are the same, yet different. We also have a very important power to call for help. We can’t always do it. That weird string of fate thing says some battles can’t be interfered with. A lot of battles can be, though. When you have a strong opponent like this, you reach inside you and call for help. A signal is sent to all of us who have connected to the other realms, and we can choose whether to come and help or not. It just so happened we were looking to kill this beastie for some feathers. It was great timing, really.” The look on Djeeta’s face must have spoken volumes to the woman, because she quickly amended her statement, “I apologize we couldn’t get here sooner. Now that you have this skill, though, you will be able to call us for help anytime. I can’t guarantee us, personally, will come to help, though I know there will be others from other universes eager to come assist you. As you get stronger, you’ll find you need parts from various creatures to enhance your weapons or strengthen your crew members. You get those parts from raid creatures. Once you hone your ability, you’ll be able to go to certain raids to get specific items. Today sucked for you, yes, but from now on you’re not alone.” Those last words struck a chord in Djeeta, igniting the hope that had been extinguished only a short while ago.

A thought struck Djeeta, though, “Earlier you mentioned Sae. Are you named something different in your world?” The woman in front of her smiled and laughed, “Oh, no. We are all named Djeeta, for some weird reason. All the males are named Gran, too. When we go to help others in raids, though, it can get pretty confusing when we are yelling out orders. So, everyone chooses a nickname for themselves to distinguish us all apart. I’m Quack. I know, I know, not normal, but it’s hilarious hearing someone yell ‘QUACK’ during an intense raid.” Djeeta giggled a little at the thought of that. Quack smiled back at her, glad to see the girl becoming more relaxed. She was about to speak again when a white flash rushed in front of her. The bunny eared man from before chirped happily, “I’m Quint! I make sure everyone stays alive, though I’m not afraid to throw down when the mood calls for it.” Quack pushed him out of the way and he fake whined, “Mar, Quack is being mean to me!” Mar, the one in black, sipped his drink nonchalantly, “I got you, babe. Keep going, Quack.” He quirked a smile when Quack threw a small dagger at Quint, causing the man to yelp and hop out of range. Djeeta couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up inside of her, spilling out in fits of giggling. A voice popped up from behind Lyria. “You sound much better. That’s good.” The other Gran stood with a new plate of food, handing it to her. “I’m Jazzy. Make sure to eat plenty. You exerted a lot of energy and need to replenish.” He sat a little ways away, but close enough that they could still chat. More relaxed, Djeeta could finally ask everything she wanted.

Jazzy was kind enough to take her outburst of questions in stride, answering each one he could. For the ones he didn’t know or couldn’t properly answer, one of the others chimed in with their knowledge. At one point Quint had gone into a long ramble about the dichotomy between healing through the light element and healing through the dark element. The others teased him for his rant, but Djeeta found it fascinating. She noted with amusement and delight that Altair was furiously taking notes about all of this. She didn’t see any other alternate selves of him, but she could tell that one was hers. She would have to go over his notes with him later. She continued asking any question that came to mind, and even dared to ask about their progress with their journey. Unfortunately, none of them had made it to the end of the skies, which made her question just how much time and effort it would take her to get there, in comparison to such strong people still not reaching their goal. She was grateful for their help, though. It gave her far more perspective and knowledge than she ever could have hoped for.

Once the sun started to peak over the horizon, Sae was the first to rise from her blanket. She had started to fall asleep in the arms of one of the men, though that was one question Djeeta was embarrassed to ask. She also chose to ignore a few women leaning against the various Grans sleepily. Those were definitely questions for another day. She hoped there would be another day with these people. As Djeeta watched each person get up to get ready to leave, Quint called over to her. “I almost forgot! Today was really nice, so we should hang out again sometime. We need a nickname for you so we can know who to look for when we need to help you, though. Plus, we can sometimes send messages to each other if we know each other’s names!” The others nodded in agreement and Mar walked over to her, “I’m the leader of a crew of crews, so to speak, called Tempest. Most of the people here are part of it, too. We have meetings like this every now and then, plus events. You’re welcome to join, we’d love to have you.” Djeeta brightened at the thought of being able to see them all again. She wanted to meet the rest of the Tempest members, as well. She was sure they would be just as nice and fun as these people. Jazzy chimed in then, “So, now all we need is your name.” Djeeta smiled and nodded. She spoke with renewed hope in her heart, “My name is…”

**Author's Note:**

> The names used are from my own crew Tempest. Mar is the crew leader so feel free to go bother him. Follow me on Twitter @ophelia_hall for random updates, and feel free to leave comments or message me for anything you might like to see in way of pairings or classes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
